All About Love
by mutmut chan
Summary: Mutmut chan is back ! Kyuwon, Wonkyu, SiKyu, SiHyun, super Junior. slight Eunhae. AU, character death.


After almost 6 month have been on hiatus mode, Mutmut chan back !

And now presenting..

ALL ABOUT LOVE KYUWON VERSION

Pairing : Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : Super Junior belong to their own. Story based on "All About Love" movie.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Angst.

Warning : AU, character death, grammar, typos, bad plot, etc

There is a time when people say that Love can separated by death only. But I wonder, can death separated our love? It's okay. Our love will be last, forever, and stay everlasting.

"Hello baby.." suara mesra Siwon terdengar dari benda kecil yang terpasang di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kau belum akan pulang juga?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maaf baby, tadi ada operasi mendadak yang harus kulakukan. Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Siwon penuh perhatian. Kyuhyun yang tengah tidur tengkurap di sofa ruang tamu dengan headset di telinganya hanya menggeleng meskipun ia tau Siwon tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Baiklah,." Tapi tampaknya tanpa menggeleng pun Siwon tau jawaban kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjemputku ke rumah sakit dan kita pergi makan di luar?" ajak Siwon penuh harap. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 malam, tapi kapan pun bagi dua orang itu, meskipun hanya sebentar, mereka akan meluangkan waktunya bersama.

"Siap pak dokter. Aku akan segera kesana," dengan begitu Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari posisinya semula dan berlari untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya. Tak lupa ia mengambil sebuah buku notes kecil yang terletak di meja kamarnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan menyetir dengan kecepatan melebihi 60 km/jam." Pesan Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku tau, cerewet. Nanti ku telpon lagi kalau aku sudah sampai." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hm. I love you"

"I love you more" balas Kyuhyun yang kini sudah memasuki mobil alphard hitamnya.

"Kita akan makan dimana memang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil menyetir keluar dari garasi.

"Baby, kau seharusnya sudah menutup telponmu. Tidak boleh menelpon sambil menyetir," kata Siwon yang kaget mendengar Kyuhyun belum menutup telponnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah.." Akhirnya Kyuhyun menutup telponnya dan melepas headset dari telinganya. Kini ia tengah berkonsentrasi menyetir ke rumah sakit tempat Siwon bekerja.

Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun, err,, mungkin seharusnya sudah menjadi Choi Kyuhyun adalah dua orang kekasih yang sudah hidup bersama hamper selama 5 tahun. Siwon yang bekerja sebagai seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit harus sibuk dengan pekerjaannya itu sementara Kyuhyun hanya tinggal di rumah untuk menunggu kekasihnya itu pulang. Atau terkadang Kyuhyun akan menyusul ke rumah sakit untuk sekedar membawakan makan siang atau hanya mengunjunginya.

oOo

Sementara itu di ruangan Siwon…

"Dokter Siwon hari ini ada kunjungan Dokter ahli mata dari Seoul, anda diminta untuk menemuinya." Seorang perawat dating ke ruangan siwon dan menyampaikan pesan itu. Siwon tampak tidak senang dengan tugas itu karena itu berarti ia harus membatalkan janjinya bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaannya.

Hampir 30 menit menyetir dari rumah yang ia dan Siwon tempati akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai di rumah sakit tempat Siwon bekerja. Dengan hati-hati ia memakirkan mobilnya di antara mobil-mobil lain di area parker. Ia bahkan menghitung jarak mobilnya dengan mobil lain.

Setelah beres ia segera menelpon Siwon agar segera turun menemuinya.

"Siwonnie?" sapa Kyuhyun ketika akhirnya Siwon mengangkat telponnya.

"Baby Kyu? Kau sudah sampai?" Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan dagunya kemudi mobil. "Hm," jawabnya singkat. Ia sebenarnya sudah mengantuk tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan ajakan orang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu.

"Aku minta maaf Kyu. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut makan denganmu. Mendadak aku harus menemui kunjungan dokter mata dari Seoul," Siwon tampak menyesal karena harus mengecewakan Kyuhyun untuk yang entah ke berapa kali.

"I hate you," jawab Kyuhyun kesal. Tapi sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar kesal, tidak bisa mungkin.

"Maafkan aku. Bagaimana kalau aku pulang nanti kita nonton drama kesukaanmu itu?" bujuk Siwon.

Kyuhyun kemudian membuka buku catatan yang tadi dibawanya.

"Kau sudah pernah menjanjikan itu padaku 2 hari yang lalu. Tapi kau tidak menepatinya." Kyuhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku. Jadi kau ingin aku menjanjikan apa lagi?"

"Kau harus menonton drama bersamaku besok" kata Kyuhyun

"Baiklah" siwon hanya tersenyum

"Siwonnie akan menonton drama bersamaku besok." Kyuhyun menulis kalimat itu dibuku catatannya itu sambil mengucapkannya keras. Siwon hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"I miss you baby" ucap Siwon lembut.

"Miss you more :p" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dengan imut.

"baiklah sekarang sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku tidak mau nanti aku pulang kau jatuh sakit," kata Siwon.

"Arrasseo. I love you,"

"I love you so much my precious baby kyu. Mmuaach"

Dengan begitu Kyuhyun menutup telponnya dengan senyuman lebar terlukis di wajahnya. Ia segera mengeluarkan mobilnya dari area parkir. Sampai di gerbang rumah sakit, Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mobilnya untuk melihat apa sudah cukup aman untuk masuk ke jalan raya. Namun keadaan jalan tampak sepi, merasa aman Kyuhyun segera menjalankan mobilnya. Namun… BBBRRRAAAAKKKK…..

oOo

6 bulan kemudian….

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kecelakaan lalu lintas. Aku sering bingung sendiri bagaimana cara mereka menyetir…" Shindong, seorang supir ambulance dari bantuan gawat darurat tengah mengoceh sambil mengemudikan mobil yang mengangkut orang-orang sakit itu. Ia melirik ke arah partnernya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua baru saja mengantarkan seorang nenek yang mengalami serangan jantung.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Siwon?" Tanya Shindong khawatir pada temannya yang bernama Siwon itu.

Siwon hanya memandang kosong ke arah jendela dan tampak tidak begitu mengikuti pembicaraan Shindong sedari tadi.

"Hm. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Siwon singkat.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti di lampu merah. Pukul 02.00 pagi seperti ini keadaan jalan masih cukup lengang. Belum banyak orang-orang yang sudah mulai beraktivitas. Tanpa sadar mata Siwon menangkap sebuah mobil yang terlihat berhenti dengan posisi yang tidak wajar. Mobil itu tampaknya menabrak sebuah pohon di pinggir jalan. Lampu lalu lintas yang semula merah sudah beralih hijau. Mobil ambulance itu mulai berjalan kembali. Lama Siwon hanya memandang mobil tadi hingga akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah Shindong.

"Kita harus berbalik. Aku melihat ada kecelakaan di lampu merah tadi." Kata Siwon agak panic.

"Huh? Kecelakaan? Ung. Baiklah" Shindong segera memutar balik mobil ambulance itu.

Di dalam mobil sedan itu mereka menemukan seorang laki-laki yang terlihat kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya. Beberapa wajahnya juga mengalami lecet-lecet ringan.

"Tuan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengguncang tubuh laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu hanya meringis kesakitan. Shindong segera datang membawa ranjang dorong. Dengan hati-hati Siwon membopong laki-laki iu dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang dorong itu.

Dug.. dug… dug.. seperti de javu, Siwon merasa familiar dengan suara detak jantung itu.

"Laki-laki itu sepertinya punya penyakit jantung." Ucap Shindong ketika mereka tengah membawa laki-laki tadi ke rumah sakit. Seperti biasa Siwon hanya memandang kosong ke arah jendela. Namun kali ini ada yang lain. Bulir air mata tampak menetes dari mata beningnya dan mengalir ke pipinya hingga menetes ke arloji di tangan kirinya.

-flashback-

"Wake up baby.." Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang dan mencium aroma khas Kyuhyun di pagi hari yang menguar melalui lehernya.

"Hmmm.. let me sleep," rengek Kyuhyun yang terdengar masih mengantuk.

"Kau tau hari apa hari ini?" Tanya Siwon yang kini sudah berganti posisi. Ia kini berada di atas Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hari Sabtu," jawab Kyuhyun sambil membuka matanya.

"Kau salah. Today is our 5th Anniversary day. Bagaimana kau bisa lupa huh? Aku akan menghukummu," dnegan begitu Siwon segera menggelitiki tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Siwonnie.. haahaha… hentikan.." Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan geli hanya berguling-guling menghindari serangan dari Siwon.

Begitulah suasana pagi hari dua orang pasangan itu. So beautiful but it was previous time ago..

-End of flashback-

"Pagi Siwon.." Sapa Mr. Cho aka Ayah Kyuhyun yang juga menjadi seorang dokter di tempat Siwon bekerja.

"Pagi Ayah.." balas Siwon sambil mencoba tersenyum untuk ayah mertuanya.

"Kau sudah sarapan? Ayo kutraktir," tanpa menunggu jawaban Siwon, Mr. Cho segera menggandeng Siwon menuju kantin rumah sakit untuk sarapan.

"Aku benar-benar bingung denganmu yang lebih memilih menjadi pegawai bantuan gawat darurat lalu lintas daripada diangkat menjadi kepala rumah sakit disini," ujar Mr. Cho ketika mereka sudah duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan dua buah cangkir kopi tersedia di meja.

Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu, Siwon. Kau tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini," Siwon yang semula tertunduk menegakkan wajahnya untuk memandang Ayah mertuanya. Ia seolah baru saja mendengar sang ayah menyuruhnya untuk mencabut nyawanya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa tanpa Kyuhyun.." mendadak suasana menjadi canggung. Mr. Cho tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Aku harus pergi dulu. Jaga kesehatanmu." Mr. Cho segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tapi, Kyuhyun pasti akan sedih disana jika melihatmu seperti ini," tambah Mr. Cho sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

oOo

Di sebuah pemakaman yang menampakkan kesunyian dan kesedihan yang teramat dalam, Choi Siwon menapakkan langkahnya ke sebuah penjuru arah dan berhenti di depan sebuah gundukan tanah yang baru ditumbuhi rumput hijau. Di atas gundukan tanah terdapat sebuah batu nisan yang bertuliskan :

**Choi Kyuhyun**

**Lovely husband and Son**

Siwon yang semula hanya berdiri dan memandangi gundukan tanah itu akhirnya jatuh berlutut disampingnya. Butiran-butiran air yang disebut air mata berjatuhan dari kelopak matanya. Air mata yang ia tahan selama ini akhirnya gugur juga. Sejak kepergian Kyuhyun akibat kecelakaan 6 bulan yang lalu, baru kali ini Siwon mengunjungi makam kekasihnya itu.

"Baby.." panggil Siwon dengan suaranya yang serak akibat menangis. Tangannya menyentuh permukaan tanah di hadapannya itu.

"Baby Kyu.." panggilnya lagi. Tapi hanya suara gemuruh dedaunan tertiup angin yang menjawabnya.

"Kau meninggalkanku. Kau yang tidak menepati janjimu. Kau yang berbohong…"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin memelukmu, aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi seperti yang sering kau lakukan sebelum kita tidur, aku ingin melihat wajah galakmu lagi. Aku bahkan ingin makan ramen buatanmu lagi, meskipun terlalu banyak air aku ingin memakannya lagi. Baby, please.." Siwon terus memohon dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah kembali…

Are we being separated?

oOo

"Selamat pagi dokter Siwon.."

"Jung Soo please. Aku bukan dokter lagi," kata Siwon ketika ia menemui teman kerjanya dulu.

"Baiklah. Tumben sekali kau datang," dokter Park Jung Soo atau yang biasa di panggil Leeteuk tampak heran melihat kedatangan Siwon di ruangan kerjanya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Jawab Siwon langsung pada inti permasalahan.

"Tentu saja," Leeteuk mempersilahkan Siwon duduk di hadapan meja kerjanya.

"Kau yang mengurusi pencakokan jantung Kyuhyun kan?" Tanya Siwon. Leeteuk tampak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Siwon menanyakan hal ini.

"Iya. Aku yang melakukan operasinya." Leeteuk sedang menduga-duga apa yang diinginkan Siwon.

Sementara Siwon tampak menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tampak sedang berpikir.

"Aku ingin meminta data si penerima jantung Kyuhyun." Ujar Siwon akhirnya. Dan dugaan Leeteuk tepat.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Siwon, kau…"

"Jangan memberitahuku untuk melupakan Kyuhyun atau apa. Aku hanya ingin melihat orang itu siapa." Siwon tampak menahan amarahnya.

"Fine. Beri aku waktu. Aku akan mengirimnya ke emailmu sesegera mungkin." Kata Leeteuk akhirnya menyerah.

oOo

Sementara itu, seorang laki-laki berumur sekitar 25 tahun tampak sedang berbaring di sebuah ranjang di rumah sakit dengan sebuah selang infus terhubung di nadinya. Ia tampak sedang memejamkan matanya ketika akhirnya sebuah suara ketukan pintu membuatnya membuka mata.

"Masuk.." katanya pelan. Pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka dan menampakkan dua orang yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Heechul hyung, Hangeng hyung…" sapa laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum.

"yah! Donghae baboya !" salah satu dari dua orang tamu itu segera berlari memeluk Donghae yang masih terlihat lemah.

"Hyung.." Donghae tersenyum melihat orang yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu sangat perhatian padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyetir sendirian dan menabrak pohon di jalan. Sudah ku bilang kan kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau tinggal menelponku. Sekarang lihat, kau jadi seperti ini itu karena salahmu sendiri.."

"Chullie.." satu orang lagi yang tadi dipanggil Hangeng hyung mencoba menenangkan Heechul yang terus mengomel. Donghae hanya terkikik melihatnya.

"Aku waktu itu hanya ingin mencari udara segar saja." Jawab Donghae dengan muka innocentnya.

"Oh my cute Donghae. Lain kali kalau kau mau berpergian kau bisa menelpon aku atau Hannie untuk mengantarmu. Kau kan baru saja selesai operasi.."

"Hyung, Operasinya sudah 6 bulan yang lalu…" potong Donghae ketika Heechul sudah mulai agak berlebihan dalam mengkhawatirkannya.

Di balik pintu putih itu seorang Choi Siwon mengamati 3 orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Lee Donghae.." bisiknya amat pelan sebelum pergi.

oOo

Keesokkan harinya ketika Siwon baru saja pulang dari tempatnya bekerja tanpa sengaja ia melihat sosok yang mungkin tidak asing lagi baginya. Sosok itu tengah berada di sebuah bangunan yang ia duga sebagai taman kanak-kanak karena terdapat banyak anak kecil di dalamnya.

Dug.. dug.. dug… meskipun hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan, Siwon seperti bisa mendengar dan merasakan detak jantung itu.

"tunggu sebentar ya.." kata Donghae pada seorang anak kecil yang tengah diajarinya menggambar.

Donghae kemudian menuju pojok ruangan dimana ia meletakkan mug air minumnya. Bangunan yang sebagian besar ditutupi kaca itu membuat siapa saja yang diluar bisa melihat ke dalam bangunan.

Donghae yang semula akan minum tiba-tiba saja justru menangis hingga air matanya menetesi mug berisi air putih yang digenggamnya.

"Donghae.." Heechul yang merupakan pemilik taman kanak-kanak itu terlihat khawatir melihat Donghae.

"Hannie.." Heechul segera memanggil kekasihnya untuk membantunya membawa Donghae ke dalam.

Siwon yang sedari tadi menyaksikan hal itu hanya menahan diri. Tangannya yang mengepal erat.

"Baby, are you alright?"

oOo

ting tong.. ting tong… ting tong..

sudah hampir 5 kali Siwon memencet bel itu. Namun tampaknya rumah bergaya eropa itu sedang tak berpenghuni. Dengan memberanikan diri Siwon mencoba memutar kenop pintu rumah itu. Dan ternyata pintu itu terbuka.

"Permisi…" Siwon mencoba masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Sepi. Siwon terlihat penasaran dengan keadaan rumah itu. Ia terus menggumamkan kata permisi sambil melihat-lihat rumah itu.

Setelah hampir setengah jam mengelilingi rumah itu Siwon tidak menemukan siapapun di dalamnya. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah kamar yang agak terbuka sedikit. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk memasuki kamar itu. Kamar itu terlihat lengang. Hanya ada sedikit peraborat yang mengisi kamar itu.

Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah buku catatan di sebuah meja. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa berpikir panjang ia membuka buku yang sepertinya adalah buku harian si pemilik rumah itu.

Donghae's diary or Donghae's life

Enhyukkie~ you're my everything…

"Kondisi anda semakin parah tuan Donghae, anda harus secepatnya melakukan operasi pencakokan jantung." Kata Dokter Leeteuk yang saat itu menangani Donghae.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?" Tanya Donghae.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya saja hae. Ini mungkin satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa sembuh." Laki-laki yang sedari tadi duduk mendampingi Donghae akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Aku akan memikirkannya dulu." Jawab Donghae yang terlihat agak ragu.

"Kalau begitu tuan Eunhyuk, tolong terus ingatkan tuan Donghae untuk rutin meminum obatnya." Pesan dokter Leeteuk.

"Baik. Terima kasih dokter," ucap sang pria yang dipanggil Eunhyuk itu sembari menggandeng tangan Donghae untuk keluar dari ruangan dokter Leeteuk.

"Apa kau takut untuk melakukan operasi itu, hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk ketika mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil untuk perjalanan pulang.

Donghae hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dokter bilang keberhasilan itu hanya 50%," jawab Donghae akhirnya. Kepalanya masih tertunduk.

Tangan kiri eunhyuk yang semula memegang kemudi kini sudah beralih untuk mengusap pipi kanan Donghae.

"Tapi ini satu-satunya kesempatanmu untuk sembuh, fishy." Ucapnya lembut.

Pada suatu malam tiba-tiba saja Donghae merasa sangat haus. Dengan amat pelan ia bangkit dari tempat tidur agar tidak membangunkan Eunhyuk yang tertidur di sampingnya. Sampai di dapur, ia segera mengambil segelas air. Namun entah kenapa tangannya gemetaran dan menyebabkan gelas yang berada di tangannya jatuh ke lantai. Bunyi nyaring gelas yang pecah segera mengisi seluruh penjuru rumah itu. Eunhyuk yang semula terlelap tidur tampak kaget dan segera mencari tau sumber suara itu. Dilihatnya Donghae yang tengah memunguti pecahan gelas itu.

"Hae !" Eunhyuk segera menghampiri Donghae yang tengah berjongkok itu.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali agar kau segera membangunkanku kalau kau butuh sesuatu." Kata Eunhyuk setengah membentak. Donghae tampak ketakutan dengan nada suara kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan kau sentuh ! aku akan membersihkannya !" Eunhyuk yang sangat khawatir dengan Donghae tanpa sadar terus membentak Donghae.

"Maaf, aku selalu merepotkanmu.." bisik Donghae yang kini wajahnya sudah dibasahi air matanya sendiri. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling tidak berguna di dunia ini. Ia selalu saja merepotkan kekasihnya Eunhyuk. Penyakit jantung yang dideritanya membuatnya selalu terlihat lemah.

"Donghae.." melihat Donghae yang menangis seperti itu membuat Eunhyuk segera memeluk pria yang dicintainya itu.

Pada suatu sore yang tengah hujan sangat lebat, tiba-tiba ponsel Eunhyuk berbunyi. Donghae yang tengah menonton tv di ruang tengah merasa penasaran untuk melihat ponsel kekasihnya itu. Mendengar Eunhyuk yang sepertinya tengah berada di kamar mandi membuat Donghae memberanikan diri untuk mengambil ponsel Eunhyuk yang tergeletak di meja.

From : Sungmin

Kau sudah dengar dari Manajer Lee. Ada tawaran bagus di Jepang. Kau mau pergi denganku?

Membaca sms itu membuat Donghae mau tidak mau merasa curiga. Eunhyuk yang bekerja sebagai model membuatnya bertemu dengan banyak orang di luar sana. Tapi Donghae ingin berpikir positif dan melupakan sms itu. Mungkin saja mereka hanya rekan kerja. Donghae segera meletakkan ponsel Eunhyuk ke tempatnya semula sebelum Eunhyuk merasa curiga.

Tak berapa lama Eunhyuk datang dengan rambut yang terlihat masih sedikit basah dan juga handuk putih yang melingkar di lehernya. Terlihat sekali ia baru selesai mandi. Eunhyuk segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae dan meraih ponselnya.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?" Tanya Donghae sambil meraih handuk putih itu dan membantu mengeringkan rambut coklat Eunhyuk.

"Hmm. Hae, kau membuka ponselku?" Tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

Donghae menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah mengeringkan rambut Eunhyuk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan kau ulangi lagi. Oh iya, sepertinya aku harus pergi sebentar." Eunhyuk segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk namun sebuah cengkeraman di pergelangan tangannya membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah.

"Jangan." Kata Donghae dengan nada memerintah.

"Hae, please. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubereskan." Dengan begitu Eunhyuk segera melepaskan cengkeraman donghae dari tangannya.

Donghae yang entah kenapa mendadak merasa curiga dengan Eunhyuk diam-diam mengikuti sang kekasih. Setelah Eunhyuk meluncur dengan mobil jaguarnya Donghae segera menyusul di belakang dengan mobil BMW hitamnya. Hujan lebat yang mengguyur senja itu tak menghalangi langkah Donghae untuk mengikuti kemana perginya Eunhyuk.

Setelah hampir 30 menit mengikuti Eunhyuk, Donghae akhirnya berhenti beberapa meter dari tempat mobil Eunhyuk dipakirkan. Mereka kini berada di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup sederhana. Eunhyuk yang tampaknya sudah cukup familiar dengan tempat ini segera memasuki pagar rumah itu. Donghae yang lupa membawa payung akhirnya rela tubuh ringkihnya diterpa hujan.

Eunhyuk tampak memencet bel rumah itu dan tak berapa lama seorang laki-laki keluar. Laki-laki itu segera memeluk Eunhyuk begitu melihatnya datang.

Donghae berdiri di balik tembok disamping pagar untuk mengintip mereka. Tangan kanannya segera menutup mulutnya sendiri ketika melihat laki-laki itu memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin…" kata Eunhyuk. Namun karena hujan lebat yang mengguyur memustahilkan Donghae untuk mendengarkan percakapan antara Eunhyuk dan laki-laki yang ia duga bernama Sungmin itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah membaca sms ku?" Tanya Sungmin. Matanya berbinar penuh harap. Sungmin adalah rekan kerja Eunhyuk. Mereka sama-sama model yang bernaung di agensi yang sama.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Donghae sangat membutuhkanku.." jawab Eunhyuk mantap.

Sungmin tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Eunhyuk itu. Namun ia tau bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti," Kata Sungmin memberikan senyumannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sekali lagi maaf," kata Eunhyuk sambil berbalik menuju mobilnya kembali.

Melihat hal itu Donghae yang sedari tadi bersembunyi segera berlari ke arah mobilnya. Ia menunggu mobil Eunhyuk berlalu dulu sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah ternyata Eunhyuk tengah duduk di ruang tengah menonton tv.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menoleh ke arah Donghae yang basah kuyup.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Donghae ketus. Matanya terlihat sembap karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Mendengar jawaban itu sontak membuat Eunhyuk berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Donghae !" Eunhyuk kini mendekati Donghae yang hanya berdiri mematung.

"Kau pergi saja dengan laki-laki itu." Kata Donghae terlihat menahan marah.

Eunhyuk terkejut mendengar hal itu.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Eunyhuksambil menarik lengan Donghae agar menatapnya. Tapi Donghae hanya membisu.

"Lee Donghae! Apa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Eunhyuk sekali lagi.

"Aku memang tidak bisa diharapkan. Aku hanya laki-laki yang penyakitan. Pergilah. Kau tidak perlu mengorbankan hidupmu demi orang sepertiku," kata Donghae sembari melepaskan lengannya dari cengkeraman Eunhyuk.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau curiga aku berselingkuh di belakangmu? Jadi kau membaca sms di ponselku?" Eunhyuk terus menekan Donghae dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau iya? Kau takut rahasiamu dengan laki-laki itu terbongkar?" Donghae menaikkan nada bicaranya. Kini ia terdengar setengah berteriak.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sungmin !" teriak Eunhyuk tak kalah keras.

"Pergi," ucap Donghae lemah. Air mata terus berjatuhan dari kelopak matanya.

"Donghae, dengarkan aku !"

"PERGI!" teriak Donghae sembari menyambar vas bunga dihadapannya hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Emosi terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"Terserah kalau itu maumu !" bentak Eunhyuk melempar ponselnya ke lantai dan meninggalkan Donghae yang kini sudah menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Pergi.." isak Donghae keras. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya sebenarnya ia tidak ingin Eunhyuk meninggalkannya. Ia sangat membutuhkan laki-laki itu. Tapi amarah telah menguasai hatinya dan membuatnya berbuat bodoh.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Eunhyuk benar-benar pergi. Kini Donghae tinggal sendirian di rumah yang dulu ia tempati bersama Eunhyuk. Kondisi kesehatan Donghae pun semakin memburuk. Hingga akhirnya Heechul dan Hangeng membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk dirawat.

"Kami sudah menemukan donor jantung untuk tuan Donghae. Jadi operasi akan segera kami lakukan," kata dokter Leeteuk pada Heechul dan Hangeng. Donghae akhirnya setuju untuk melakukan operasi pencakokan jantung.

End of Donghae's Diary

Siwon yang telah selesai membaca diary itu segera meletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya semula. Namun matanya kembali menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang cukup mengejutkan bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat sebuah figura foto yang memajang foto dua orang laki-laki. Siwon mengenali salah satu sosok itu sebagai Donghae, namun wajah laki-laki yang berada di samping Donghae menarik perhatiannya. Foto laki-laki yang ia duga sebagai Eunhyuk mempunyai wajah yang hampir mirip dengannya..

oOo

"Selamat pagi tuan.." sapa seorang wanita ketika Siwon memasuki sebuah salon.

"Aku ingin memiliki model rambut seperti orang ini." Kata Siwon sembari menyerahkan sebuah foto.

"Ah, bukankah orang ini anda, tuan?" Tanya wanita itu heran. Tapi Siwon tidak menjawab lagi.

oOo

Donghae yang sudah beberapa hari ini menginap di rumah Heechul akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ia merasa tidak enak karena terus merepotkan dua orang itu. Kini ia tengah berjalan di sebuah gang menuju rumahnya. Sejak memasuki gang itu Donghae merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Namun, ia tidak ingin menoleh. Ia justru semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi orang yang mengikutinya itu tampaknya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Akhirnya Donghae berhenti.

"Fishy.." terdengar suara lembut di belakangnya. Jantung Donghae sempat berdesir ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Donghae langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya gemetar melihat sosok dihadapannya itu. Ia seperti tidak percaya jika ia bisa melihat orang itu lagi.

"H-hyu-hyukkie…" bisik Donghae. Air mata sudah menetesi pipinya. Orang yang dipanggilnya Hyukkie itu segera mendekat ke arahnya. Entah hanya perasaannya sendiri atau Hyukkie bertambah tinggi.

"Of course it's me, silly." Siwon yang menyamar menjadi Eunhyuk segera memeluk orang yang belum dikenalnya ini.

"I miss you so much," kata Donghae yang masih menangis. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon.

"I miss you more," Siwon tersenyum sendiri ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat yang sering diucapkan Kyuhyun dulu padanya.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Siwon lembut. Donghae mengangguk dengan semangat.

Mereka berdua segera bergandengan tangan dan meneruskan perjalanan untuk pulang.

"I'm sorry.." kata Donghae. Malam itu mereka duduk di balkon rumah mereka dan menikmati semilir angin.

"Aku juga." Jawab Siwon agak canggung. Tapi ia berusaha sebaik mungkin berakting menjadi Eunhyuk.

"Hae.." panggil Siwon menirukan panggilan Eunhyuk seperti yang dibacanya di buku diary Eunhyuk.

"Hm?" Donghae yang kini berada di pelukan Siwon menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap orang yang ia anggap kekasihnya itu.

"Let me hear your heartbeat." Pinta Siwon. Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa?" Donghae memastikan sekali lagi.

"Kudengar kau melakukan operasi transplantasi jantung. Aku ingin mendengar detak jantungmu." Kata Siwon sekali lagi sambil menempelkan telinganya ke dada kiri Donghae.

Dug..dug..dug…

"Baby.." bisik Siwon sambil memejamkan matanya.

-Flashback-

"Maaf dokter Siwon, tuan Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di luar. Apa boleh saya persilahkan masuk?" Tanya seorang perawat pada Siwon yang tengah mengerjakan berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya.

Siwon tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja," Kata Siwon sambil menutup berkas-berkas itu dan bersiap menemui Kyuhyun.

"Siwonnie.." Panggil Kyuhyun yang berlari memasuki ruangannya dan langsung memeluk Siwon.

"My baby.." Siwon mencium kedua pipi kenyal Kyuhyun yang sedikit memerah.

"Hari ini aku tidak membawakanmu makanan karena Umma tidak mau masak untukku lagi. Katanya aku harus belajar masak sendiri," celoteh Kyuhyun sambil cemberut. Ia kini duduk di pangkuan Siwon.

Melihat hal itu Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"Kau seharusnya begitu," kata Siwon sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aww… dokter Siwon, aku sakit." Rengek Kyuhyun dengan manja.

Siwon terkikik geli melihat tingkah Kyuhyun itu.

"Periksa aku disini. Aku seperti mendengar suara aneh disini," perintah Kyuhyun sambil menarik stetoskop yang melingkar di leher Siwon dan mengarahkannya ke atas dadanya. Siwon segera memakai stetoskopnya itu.

"Itu suara detak jantungmu babo.." kata Siwon memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tapi aku mendengar suara dong dong dong dong…" kata Kyuhyun dengan polosnya. Siwon tertawa melihatnya.

"Mana ada jantung bersuara dong dong dong seperti itu." Sanggah Siwon menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"I hate you," Kyuhyun memukul dada Siwon pelan dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Don't do that baby. You're too cute.." kata Siwon sambil mengecup bibir Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapannya.

-end of flashback-

"Kau ini aneh sekali. Ayo kita tidur. Aku sudah mengantuk sekali," Kata Donghae menarik tangan Siwon.

Donghae langsung memeluk tubuh Siwon ketika mereka sudah berbaring di tempat tidur. Siwon menunggu sampai Donghae benar-benar tertidur lelap sebelum ia beranjak dan tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

Keesokkan harinya Donghae yang baru saja membuka matanya tampak heran melihat siwon yang sudah tidak berada di sampingnya. Ia segera bangkit dan mencari dimana kekasihnya itu berada. Dan ternyata Siwon sedang duduk di ruang makan. Donghae terlihat heran melihat Siwon yang memakai hanbok. Padahal hari ini bukan hari raya atau peringatan hari besar apapun.

"Cepat mandi dan pakai hanbok yang sudah kusiapkan untukmu," perintah Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar.

Donghae tampak bingung dengan perintah Siwon yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Hari ini adalah hari special yang kusiapkan untukmu. Kita akan merayakan hari-hari special hari ini. Selamat hari raya" jelas Siwon sambil mengacungkan sebuah angpao di tangannya.

Donghae tersenyum melihatnya dan segera naik ke kamarnya untuk melakukan perintah Siwon tadi.

Dan hari itu mereka habiskan bersenang-senang di dalam rumah. Mereka sudah merayakan hari raya, natal, tahun baru, paskah dan yang terakhir adalah Valentine.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu," Kata Siwon menarik tangan Donghae untuk menuju halaman belakang.

"Happy valentine day," kata Siwon lagi sambil menekan sesuatu di tembok. Lampu hias beraneka warna segera menerangi halaman belakang itu. Donghae membelalakkan matanya melihat pemandangan yang indah ini.

"Hyukkie.." Donghae segera memeluk Siwon yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" Siwon mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang segera disambut oleh Donghae.

-Flashback-

"Aww baby, kau menginjak kakiku." Rintih Siwon sambil memijat kakinya.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak bisa berdansa." Kata Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Tapi kalau tidak latihan kapan kau akan bisa? Kau ingat kan dokter Teukie akan mengadakan pesta. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku tidak bisa berdansa?" Siwon segera membetulkan posisi mereka kembali. Tak lupa ia menyetel kembali music yang mengiringi mereka. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun ia kalungkan di lehernya sementara kedua tangannya sendiri memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

Tinggi mereka yang hampir sejajar membuat Siwon tidak kesulitan untuk memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat berbinar di temaram kamar mereka.

"Baby, have I tell you this? you're beautiful." Ucap Siwon mesra.

Kyuhyun terlihat malu mendengar hal itu. Namun ia segera mencuri ciuman kecil di bibir tipis Siwon.

"I love you," kata Siwon

"I love you more," balas Kyuhyun. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian mereka terlibat ciuman yang dalam.

-End of Flashback-

Siwon dan Donghae akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuh mereka ke atas sofa setelah mereka kelelahan berdansa. Namun tiba-tiba Donghae tampak meringis kesakitan dan memegangi dadanya.

"H-hyu-hyukkie.." nafas Donghae juga tampak tidak beraturan.

"Baby.." Siwon panic melihat hal itu. Ia segera merogoh ponsel di sakunya dan menelpon ambulance.

oOo

"Kau tau kan bagaimana keadaannya kalau ia jantungnya sudah memasuki tahap ini?" dokter Leeteuk terlihat sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada Siwon. Di tangannya terdapat hasil ronsen jantung Donghae yang sepertinya mulai bermasalah.

"Tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu? Itu jantung Kyuhyun.." kata Siwon penuh harap.

"Aku belum tau langkah yang harus ku ambil. Orang ini terlambat memeriksakan dirinya. Dan… iya itu jantung orang yang kau cintai. Tapi dia bukan Kyuhyun.." Leeteuk menyadari apa yang saat ini dirasakan Siwon.

"Aku akan melihat keadaannya," Siwon segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk untuk menuju ruangan Donghae.

Disana dilihatnya Donghae masih menutup matanya. Dengan perlahan Siwon duduk di tepi ranjang Donghae dan meletakkan telinganya di atas dada Donghae. Mendengarkan sekali lagi detak jantungnya.

Dug.. dug.. dug..

Siwon segera membuka matanya ketika merasakan sebuah tangan membelai rambutnya lembut.

"Kupikir Tuhan baru saja bermain April Mop denganku," Kata Siwon masih dengan posisi itu.

"Jadi hari ini kita akan merayakan hari apa lagi?" Tanya Donghae. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemah. Beberapa alat kesehatan tampak menyokong tubuhnya itu.

"Kau harus sembuh," kata Siwon dengan putus asa.

"I will," ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum. Tangannya masih membelai rambut Siwon.

"Tolong panggilkan dokter untukku," tambahnya.

Siwon segera melakukan apa yang Donghae minta.

"Apa aku bisa sembuh?" Tanya Donghae ketika dokter Leeteuk duduk di samping ranjangnya.

Dokter Leeteuk tampak berpikir keras. Entah ia mengalami kesulitan untuk menjelaskan keadaan Donghae atau memang tidak ada pilihan lagi untuk Donghae.

"Ada satu lagi cara. Tapi kemungkinan berhasilnya hanya 20%. Kau juga harus menahan sakit selama obat itu bekerja," jelas dokter Leeteuk.

"Apa kau mencoba mengatakan bahwa aku lebih baik menunggu mati saja daripada berusaha untuk sembuh?" titik-titik air mata sudah membasahi wajah Donghae. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram sprei ranjang yang ditempatinya.

"Ini tidak seperti itu, Donghae. Aku hanya ingin kau menerima kenyataan yang ada ini. Sudah kubilang sejak dulu jika kau terlambat untuk berobat, tidak ada gunanya kau melakukan transplantasi jantung itu."

"Sembuhkan aku…" Donghae meraih kedua tangan Leeteuk dan memohon padanya. Ia benar-benar tidak rela jika setelah akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, penyakitnya itu akan memisahkan mereka kembali.

Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas panjang. Tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia sebagai dokter sudah berusaha melakukan hal semaksimal mungkin.

"Please… sembuhkan aku… sembuhkan aku… aku ingin sembuh.. aku ingin hidup…" Donghae mulai terisak.

"Aku akan kembali lagi nanti." Dokter Leeteuk segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan melepaskan genggaman Donghae di tangannya.

oOo

"Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan.."

Siwon tampak sedang memandangi layar ponselnya. Sejak tadi ia mencoba menghubungi sebuah nomor namun tak juga terhubung. Siwon mencoba sekali lagi.

"Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah anda mendengar bunyi berikut ini. 'Beep'…" lagi-lagi suara operator yang menjawabnya.

"Eunhyuk, saat ini Donghae sedang dirawat di Rumah sakit. Ia sangat membutuhkanmu," akhirnya Siwon mwninggalkan sebuah pesan ke nomor yang ditujunya itu.

oOo

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Siwon ketika ia sampai di ruang kerja Leeteuk.

"Dia memilih cara terakhir. Obat ini akan sangat menyakitkan baginya," Jawab Leeteuk sembari menyodorkan sebuah botol obat ke hadapan Siwon. Siwon hanya membisu dan memandang botol obat itu.

"Berapa?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Leeteuk sempat mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti tapi melihat ekspresi wajah Siwon ia segera tau.

"20%. Belum pernah ada yang mencobanya,"

"Kau yang melakukannya," tambah Leeteuk kembali menyodorkan sebuah jarum suntik ke hadapan Siwon.

oOo

Malam itu, dengan jarum suntik dan sebuah botol obat di tangannya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berwarna serba putih. Bau menyengat obat juga segera tercium di dalam ruangan itu. Tak lupa suara nyaring alat bantu pernafasan juga mengisi ruangan itu. Donghae yang terkulai tak berdaya di tempat tidur membuka matanya ketika ia merasa ada yang datang. Bibirnya yang biasanya berwarna merah dan terlihat lembut kini membiru dan kering. Namun Ia tetap menyunggingkan senyum kekanak-kanakannya. Sebuah alat bantu pernafasan terpasang di lehernya. Selang infuse dan beberapa alat kesehatan lainnya juga terlihat di tangannya. Wajah putih Donghae yang berbinar kini pun terlihat pucat.

Siwon segera mendekati Donghae dan membelai rambutnya. Senyuman menenangkan juga ia berikan untuk orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari itu.

oOo

"Eunhyuk.." panggil seorang wanita paruh baya pada seorang laki-laki yang tengah berpose di depan kamera itu.

"Ada telpon penting dari Korea," wanita itu segera menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terlihat membelalakkan matanya begitu ia mendengar pesan yang keluar dari speaker ponselnya.

"Sungmin, aku harus pulang." Eunhyuk tampak menghampiri seorang laki-laki yang tengah duduk di samping manajer mereka.

"Tapi pemotretannya belum selesai," jawab Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Please.." melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang memelas seperti itu membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau luluh juga.

"Pergilah.." dengan begitu Eunhyuk segera berlari keluar dari studio itu menuju bandara.

oOo

"Ini akan manyakitkan," Siwon memberi peringatan sekali lagi sembari menyiapkan jarum suntik dan cairan obat itu.

"Aku siap. Aku ingin bersamamu, Hyukie" jawab Donghae lirih. Suaranya terdengar gemetar namun yakin.

Siwon segera menusukkan jarum suntik itu ke selang infuse yand terpasang di nadi Donghae. Setelah yakin semua cairan obat itu sudah masuk ke dalam selang infuse, Siwon segera mencabut jarum suntik itu dan meletakkannya di meja.

Ruangan yang penuh dengan peralatan kesehatan itu kembali lengang ketika dua orang itu hanya terdiam.

"Sambil menunggu obat itu bekerja, aku akan menceritakanmu sebuah cerita.."

-Flashback or Siwon's story-

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut coklat berombak tampak tak tengah tak sadarkan dirinya di atas sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Alat bantu pernafasan dan infuse terpasang di tubuhnya yang kurus. Selimut berwarna biru bermotif beruang terlihat membungkus tubuhnya sampai atas dada. Di sampingnya seorang laki-laki tampak tengah membersihkan tubuh pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu menggunakan handuk basah. Dengan telaten ia membersihkan dan sesekali memijat tubuh orang yang dicintainya itu. Kegiatan itu sudah ia lakukan selama hamper 2 minggu ini. Laki-laki itu, Choi Siwon, dengan setia mendampingi kekasihnya Choi Kyuhyun yang tengah terbaring koma akibat kecelakaan.

"Hari ini Ibu datang membawakan Bubble Milk Tea kesukaanmu. More pearl, less sugar… Beliau juga berpesan kalau beliau akan mengajarimu memasak setelah kau sembuh nanti," kata Siwon sambil membelai rambut Kyuhyun. ia selalu berusaha mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara meskipun ia tau Kyuhyun tidak bisa membalasnya.

"Baby, bangunlah. Kau sudah tertidur terlalu lama," Siwon melirik baskom air yang dipakainya untuk membersihkan tubuh Kyuhyun tadi. Ternyata airnya habis. Siwon segera beranjak untuk mengambil air ke kamar mandi yang letaknya cukup jauh dari ruangan perawatan Kyuhyun yang harus steril.

"Aku akan segera kembali," Siwon mengecup dahi Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Entah karena rusak atau apa, air yang keluar dari kran sangat kecil. Dengan sabar Siwon meletakkan baskom itu agar terisi air sementara ia menunggu sambil berjongkok dan menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya ke tembok. Beberapa kali ia tampak menguap lebar. Kedua matanya juga terasa perih menahan kantuk. Tanpa sadar ia tertidur di tempat itu. Air yang semula menyala kecil kini mulai mengalir cukup besar sehingga baskom air itu cepat terisi penuh bahkan sampai mulai meluber ke lamtai.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang berada di kamar itu sendirian tiba-tiba terbatuk dan menyemburkan darah dari mulutnya. Darah kental itu menyumbat lubang alat bantu pernafasan yang terpasang di mulut dan hidungnya. Otomatis udara tidak bisa keluar dan membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan bernafas. Batuknya yang mengeluarkan darah juga tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik.

Beberapa orang dokter dan perawat tampak berlarian ke ruangan Kyuhyun di rawat. Mereka terlihat panic dan terburu-buru.

Siwon yang merasakan kakinya basah segera membuka matanya. Ia terkejut melihat kamar mandi itu sudah banjir oleh air yang meluber dari baskom yang ditinggalnya tadi. Ia segera teringat Kyuhyun yang ia tinggalkan sendirian di kamar. Namun alangkah malang, ketika Siwon sudah beranjak dan akan berlari keluar, kakinya terpeleset air yang menggenang itu hingga membuatnya jatuh ke belakang. Bunyi 'dug' keras langsung terdengar begitu tubuh Siwon mendarat di lantai. Tak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya, Siwon segera bangkit dengan terburu-buru. Perasannya tidak enak jika ia teringat Kyuhyun.

"Siapkan alat kejut jantung !" perintah dokter Leeteuk pada seorang perawat.

"CLEAR !"Leeteuk segera menekankan alat itu ke dada Kyuhyun. Buuuuzzzz…

"CLEAR!" sekali lagi Leeteuk menekankan alat itu. Buuzzzz…

"Kyuhyun, come on.." Leeteuk melempar alat itu dan menggantikannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia terus berusaha menekan dada kyuhyun untuk membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak. Suara beep panjang yang terdengar dari monitor juga tak berhenti. Leeteuk tampak terengah-engah sebelum mengatakan..

"We lost him,"

Siwon, dengan kepalanya yang meneteskan darah berlari sekuat tenaga kembali ke ruangan Kyuhyun. namun suara roda ranjang dorong yang bergesekan dengan lantai membuat Siwon berhenti. Berdiri di ujung koridor dan menunggu…

Seorang perawat tampak medorong ranjang dorong yang membawa tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Tubuh itu tertutup selimut berwarna biru dengan motif beruang. Biru? Motif beruang? Ranjang dorong itu semakin maju ke depan sementara Siwon perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur ke belakang. Ia ingin dugaannya salah, ia ingin firasatnya itu tidak benar, ia ingin tubuh itu bukan Kyuhyun. ia ingin mengulang waktu…

Seandainya ia tidak meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian, seandainya ia tidak terjatuh, seandainya kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, seandainya ia tidak membatalkan janjinya dengan Kyuhyun, seandainya ia tidak menyuruh Kyuhyun datang…

Ranjang dorong itu akhirnya melewati tubuh Siwon yang membeku di tempat. Wangi lavender bercampur mint ikut tercium di hidungnya. Wangi khas Kyuhyun… Siwon akhirnya jatuh berlutut, kaki panjangnya tidak sanggup menopang kedukaannya yang terlalu berat. Hidupnya baru saja berhenti, ia baru saja mati..

Air mata tidak pernah sebanyak ini sebelumnya, tapi sesak yang memenuhi dadanya membuatnya tak peduli lagi. Rasa sakit dan darah segar yang mengalir dari kepalanya juga tak dirasakannya. Namun rasa perih yang kini menyerang seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Baby Kyu.." bisiknya. Kata-kata itu terucap canggung dari lidahnya.

"Kyuhyun…" panggil Siwon. Suara seraknya tampak bergetar.

"Kyuhyun.. Baby…" ia kini terisak keras. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat, suara isak tangisnya terdengar memenuhi koridor rumah sakit itu.

Is this our farewell?

-End of Flashback or Siwon's story-

"Aku bukan Hyukkie-mu, Lee Donghae…" ucap Siwon mengakhiri ceritanya. Tangan Donghae yang sedari tadi menggenggam jemari Siwon kini mulai mencengkeram. Wajah Dongahe sudah penuh dengan cairan berasa asin itu. Tak berapa lama tangisan Donghae berubah menjadi isak. Entah karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan hari ini atau karena Siwon. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sampai saat ini.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik.." Kata Siwon sembari menyentuh dada kiri Donghae dan merasakan detak jantung itu untuk yang terakhir kali.

Perlahan-lahan ia melepaskan jemarinya yang terkait dengan jemari milik Donghae dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Di tengah koridor Siwon bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang tampak tergopoh-gopoh mencari sebuah ruangan.

"Dia ada di ruang 705." Kata Siwon ketika mereka berpapasan. Laki-laki itu menoleh dan cukup terkejut ketika melihat wajah orang yang mirip dengannya.

"Kau lebih beruntung dari aku. Kau belum terlambat," tambahnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

oOo

6 days later…

"Makanlah. Ibu sudah menyiapkan ini untukmu.." seorang wanita berusia sekitas 50an meletakkan semangkuk sup ke hadapan Siwon yang tengah duduk melamun di meja makan.

"Hm. Terima kasih bu," kata Siwon pada ibu mertuanya itu.

Mrs. Cho segera kembali ke dapur untuk menemui suaminya yang tengah membuat kopi.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita serahkan sekarang saja buku itu?" Tanya Mrs. Cho pada suaminya.

"Terserah kau saja." Kata Mr. cho mengangkat bahunya.

"Siwon.. kemarin, seorang laki-laki bernama Eunhyuk datang menyerahkan ini," Mrs. Cho segera meletakkan buku catatan itu ke hadapan Siwon. Siwon yang semula tidak tertarik mulai melirik buku catatan itu. Perlahan-lahan ia buka buku catatan yang ia duga milik Donghae itu.

Dear Siwon,

Siwon-sshi, pertama kali aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, juga pada Kyuhyun-sshi. Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup untuk beberapa waktu. Kau orang yang sangat baik Siwon-sshi. Terima kasih telah memberiku kebahagiaan di waktu singkatku kemarin. Kyuhyun-sshi sangat beruntung sempat menghabiskan waktunya denganmu. Tapi aku juga merasa beruntung bisa melihat Hyukkie-ku di saat-saat terakhirku.

Siwon-sshi, Kyuhyun menitipkan pesannya padaku. Baca baik-baik ya ^_^

Siwoonnniiieeee…. Kenapa kau tidak makan dengan baik? Apa aku perlu menyuapimu untuk makan. Kau ini sudah besar, Babo :p . kau seharusnya sudah bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri. Dan apa itu, wajah murung yang kau tunjukkan setiap hari? Mana senyumanmu itu? Aku ingin melihat lesung pipitmu itu.

Baby, wonnie, sweetheart, hyungie… I miss you 3. Jangan bersedih lagi, aku baik-baik saja disini. Aku juga makan banyak dan cukup tidur. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Selama ini kau tinggal dengan Ayah dan Ibu kan? Tolong kau selesaikan gameku yang masih terlantar itu. Kau belum menginstall ulang komputerku kan? Awas kalau kau kalah :p

With all best wishes for you. Only you. And.. I love you.

PS : makan yang banyak :p

Kyuhyun

Donghae hanya sempat bertahan 2 hari setelah kadatangan Eunhyuk yang asli.

Siwon menyunggingkan senyumnya meskipun air mata mengalir melalui kelopak matanya. Setelah menutup buku catatan itu ia segera meraih sendok yang tergeletak di samping soup itu dan mulai makan. Namun, air mata tak juga berhenti menetes. Dengan mulut yang penuh makanan seperti itu Siwon seperti samar-samar mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya itu.

"Yah ! Baboya! Kalau kau makan seperti itu kau bisa tersedak!"

FIN. THE END. TAMAT

Ehwem… tes 1 2 3. Ehwem.. apa kabar? Gyaaaa… setelah 3 malam begadang akhirnya jadi juga ini fic comeback saia. Ceilah.. macam Suju aje. Kekeke. Ini fic based on a movie, yang maen itu kalau ga salah Andy Lau. Judulnya All About Love. Ih sumpah keren euy filmnya. Coba kalau ada waktu luang tontonlah.. haha. Pertama nonton sih emg suka kdg ga 'ngeh' ini cerita apaan tapi setelah 3 kali akhirnya saia mudeng. Bagaimana dengan fic ini? Mungkin ga sebagus filmnya, tapi saia berusaha mem-feel-kan biar hamper sama. Tapi dialognya 100% berbeda. Ada juga beberapa adegan yang saia cut maupun saia tambah-tambahin. Silahkan di kritik dan di saran.

Tulisan saia mungkin kesannya adegannya lompat-lompat, tapi entah kenapa saia suka yang beginian. ga mudeng silahkan ditanyakan. Intinya anggep aja Siwon sm Eunhyuk punya muka yang hamper mirip. haha

MY LOVELY SASUKE? How are you babe? Hahaha. Jahat banget ya gue nelantarin itu fic gitu aja. Sumpah itu gue sengaja ! *eh?* kidding :D yang ini ga bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Yang sering apdet status saia pasti tau liku diku kehidupan saia *halah*. Pokoknya ini fic masih saia nyatakan hiatus. Ngetik juga baru dapet setengah bu.. haha.

Terima kasih yang meskipun saia entah kemana mau nge-review meskipun isinya cuman "Woy, kapan apdet?" lo kira ngapdet fic segampang ngupil? Hahaha it's ok. Makasih banyak. Tapi saia sebenarnya juga lagi nungguin satu orang buat nge-review fic saia *curcol* ahoy.. tar deh kalo orang itu review gue apdet :P.

Mind to review?

With much kisses. Mmmuuuaaacchhh :D

Mutmut Chan


End file.
